


Shock Therapy

by GalacticTwink



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Electrocution, Electrocution Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: The squip finds that Jeremy reacts to his shock punishment in an interesting way, and decides to try something different out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coping ship alert

“Jeremy.” my back arches, electricity sparking up my spine making me twitch. I release my grip on my computer mouse, knocking it off my desk completely as I try to squirm away from the shock even after it’s stopped. 

“Wh, what,” I swallow, “what was that for?” I grab onto the edge of my desk, waiting for the hair on my arms and neck to go down; for my heart to calm down, among other warm feelings. 

“Hm,” the squip caulks his head at me, scanning me carefully to gauge my response. His form flickers slightly, another controlled shock rocking through my body. I tense up, biting back a groan. 

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Your response to my shock therapy is unprecedented, Jeremy. By design it should discourage you from continuing your behaviour pattern, but I seem to have pushed you in the opposite direction.” he gestures for me to stand, but I stay put. He can sense everything I’m feeling, there’s no reason to rub it in like this. I can still hear my blood rushing in my ears, heat rushing to my face as they wave their hand again for me to get up. 

“That means,” the squip reaches out towards me, electricity crackling in the air around his form as they move; fingers curling around my chin and pulling me up from my chair with one almost ghostly touch. “That you like it, Jeremy.” his voice dips when he says my name, sending chills down my spine. Even more than his fingers twisting down my neck and chest, leaning down to press his lips to my ear. It’s not a kiss, the absence of breath on my skin making me feel the need to squirm as his hands find the hem of my shirt; tugging it up for fingers to buzz across my bare skin, one of his hands cupped around my embarrassment. 

“It turns you on.” my knees tremble, dick now straining against my jeans; his voice alone sending me from half hard to full mast. It’s all I can do not to grab at him, leaning into his touch so slightly in hopes that maybe he won’t notice. He does, because of course he does. He rolls his wrist, the palm of his hand pushing up against my dick. 

“Cat got your tongue Jeremy?” I whimper, my attempt at making any noise dying in my throat and making the squip chuckle; just encouraging him to continue the slow drag of pressure across the front of my jeans. I shyly push my hips up against them, squeezing my eyes shut to feel the heel of their hand grind up against me just so-

A strangled noise rises in my throat, my body swaying and almost tumbling over as the squip withdraws both hands from my person. He tilts his head, but can’t wipe the snarky grin off his face when I look at him. His gaze drags up my body, lingering near my dick before moving on; holding eye contact until I look away. God. I try to give him a look, but I probably look more like a kicked puppy than anything. 

“Need something, Jeremy?” the way he says my name is so.. I could scream. I look down, mumbling under my breath in hopes that he can’t hear me. He’s inside my head anyway, does he really need to embarrass me?

“What was that?” I curl forward, repeating myself again even more quietly. Squip takes my chin, tilting my head up sharply and giving me a shove to force me to stand up straight. 

“Don’t mumble, Jeremy.” arch my back, square my shoulders, take a deep breath. My hands are shaking at my sides, and I can’t say if it’s from being nervous or horny. I bite down on the inside of my cheek, chewing harshly on the already torn up skin there

“I want,” I swallow, letting one trembling breath out, “I want you to touch me.” my teeth dig down into my lip, my heart pounding as the squip moves a little closer, ghosting his fingers across my cheek. 

“Well, why didn’t you say so?” his hand slides back into my hair, catching in my curls and tugging back sharply and making me gasp before I can stop myself. The light crackle of electricity spreads across my scalp, eyes rolling back. The squip takes the opening to press his lips to my neck, kissing harshly against my skin and pulling up skin with his teeth along the way. He sucks roughly near my jawline, leaving a bruise I won’t be able to hide later. I go to move, the figures in my hair pulling again to keep me where I am until he’s done with me; trailing more hickies down my throat to the collar of my shirt. 

Squip turns me around, facing towards the mirror on my desk as he reaches around to unbutton my jeans; his fingertips tucking into my waistband and circling my hips before tugging my pants and boxers down together. I can see him in the mirror, appearance crackling in the air more as he leans closer to me. 

He bites my ear lightly, tugging on the lobe teasingly as his hands skim down my hips to curl his fingers around my dick. He’s warm, the hot spark against my skin making my hips twitch. The squip nuzzles into my hair, just behind my ear, in an almost cute pose; his dark curls falling into my lighter locks where his forehead meets my hair. His eyes are closed, a smirk on his lips as he jerks me off. 

He pulls his long strokes with my curve, the current spiking with every squeeze to make me tremble; cock twitching against the squip’s palm. He picks up my pre with the tips of his fingers, dragging it down the rest of my shaft slowly and letting it cool on my skin. 

I let my head fall back, leaning against his chest and letting out a heavy breath as I relax against him. He teases my head, gripping tightly just under it and jerking me teasingly until I moan for him. The squip’s palm is hot now, making me twitch as his skin drags against mine; pushing forward into his grip and making him chuckle. He picks up the pace for me, pulling harshly on my cock. 

“Well Jeremy? Are you going to come for me?” I can’t choke out a response, only whining at him as more heat builds up with every stroke of his hand down my dick. God, just one more.. 

He gives it to me, an electric shock spiking down my spine and rocking through my body as I cum; making me cry out louder than I meant to. 

“Did you like that, Jeremy?” I manage a nod, struggling to catch my breath. My heart is still pounding, blood rushing in my ears blurring out the other sounds in the room; including the squip. I try to pull away, his grip tightening around my waist to keep me pressed against him. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” he chides, pushing up against me, “did I say I was finished with you?” the squip takes me by the hips, pushing me forward until I grab onto the desk in front of me. He spreads me with one hand, the fingers of his other still coated in a layer of my own barely warm cum as they prod at my hole. 

He starts with two fingers, letting them sink inside me side by side before moving them. My back arches, the squip’s firm grip on my hips keeping me from pushing back against him while he opens me up; his palm pressed against my ass. 

I twitch, head falling to my chest. I can hear him laugh behind me, rubbing his fingertips against my sweet spot to watch my hips move with every contact of his electric presence. It’s like a static shock in my core. My whole body rocks as he finger fucks me, pressing in a third finger that stings more than the others; adding a bite to each thrust into me. 

I gasp, lurching forward against the table to keep myself upright as I’m hit with a wave of electricity; focused from the squip’s fingers and sparking inside me and making me see white. I’m trembling, arms shaking to hold myself up while he’s still fucking me. He’s moved his hand now, letting me move my hips and squirm against him. And I do, shoving back into his fingers to push them further into my ass so I can feel my muscles stretch out for him. 

“Are you going to come again for me Jeremy?” he hasn’t even touched my dick yet, pre dripping from my tip onto the floor under me. 

“Touch me,” I whine, throwing a glance back at the squip and catching his eye. A smug look spreads across his face, wrist twisting sharply to adjust his angle. 

“So needy Jeremy. Do you think I need to touch you to get you off?” his voice is challenging, daring me to say yes so he can prove me wrong. But I don’t get to answer at all, a current ripping through my body in a short burst; ending as soon as it started. I can’t collect myself, still reeling when he hits me again, ticking up the intensity of the shock this time but cutting off the current just as quickly. 

My throat feels raw as he goes on, stuck between a moan and a scream as I come to a painful climax; gasping as my cock twitches untouched, spurting out onto my desk and computer. The squip moves my hips, hitting his fingers against my prostate and milking it as I cum hips twitching and jizz splattering out in front of me. 

“God..” I breathe, struggling to remember where I am and how to keep myself upright. The squip pulls his fingers from me, making my tired hole feel empty. 

“Not quite, Jeremy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/1678
> 
> I don't know how I feel about how this one turned out but when you need a coping ship you can't just not so
> 
> Hey I'm on tumblr [ here ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) and I'd love for you to stop by my blog! I take fic requests there and love attention.


	2. Chapter 2

I stumble, turning to look at the guy who ran into me and continuing to peer behind me to watch him walk away. He has a nice-

“Jeremy.” the squip warns, his voice threatening. I roll my shoulders back, exaggerating the way he nags at me to walk just to make him happy. I catch the eye of someone looking at me as I walk past, picking up my hand and shooting a finger gun at him while I go by. 

“What was that?”

“It was cool. He thought it was cool.” he thinks about it, apparently approving of my method and not saying anything else about it. But, if I don’t get to class on time he’ll definitely have something to say. I make it, getting my ass in the seat just before bell. 

I tune out, letting my mind wander while the squip gets everything from the lesson for me. He doesn’t seem to care, but I can’t help but think back to the last time I did something he didn’t like.. It’s almost worth pissing him off just to get the punishment. I bite the inside of my cheek, squirming in my chair just thinking about it. I shouldn’t like it that much but after that first time.. Well it hasn’t been the last. I guess it’s more of a reward now, he hasn’t zapped me for being bad for a while. 

“Don’t you think,” I jump. I’ll never get used to that. “That could be due to your behaviour improving?” huh. I actually didn’t think about that. I don’t know if I’ve been doing anything different, I’ve mostly just been following the squip’s lead- “Exactly my point, Jeremy. See?” I look down, my progress report for this class thrown on my desk. Great, I’ve been forging signatures on these things since Freshman year to keep dad from seeing all my incompletes. There’s not a single I past the halfway mark, around when the squip and I started to get into a rhythm together. It’s mostly B’s and a few A’s across the board but it’s better than I’ve ever done in my life. 

“See, Jeremy? You’re doing  _ so _ well.” there’s something in his voice there, one of his hands coming down to rest on the back of my chair. “This was by far your biggest academic struggle.” a light buzzing overwhelmes my senses, the hair on the nape of my neck rising when the squip touches me; tracing a finger up my neck slowly up and around my ear. The skim of his fingertips along the buzzed sides of my hair makes me shiver, and I have to keep myself from turning around and swatting at him. 

“Hey,” I try to glance back at him at least, but he turns my head back towards the front. But he doesn’t stop, pushing both hands through my hair and dragging his fingertips along my scalp. I move in my seat, twirling my pencil to pull my attention away from him. It doesn’t work, but I hopefully at least don’t look like a deer in headlights anymore. I at least sit in the back row, but the room is full. 

“Sit back.” the squip pulls me by the shoulders, pressing my back to my chair and holding me there until I relax. When I don’t he hums disapprovingly, sliding both hands around my shoulders and rolling his fingers; pressing into my skin. He pulls up from between my shoulderblades, forcing my muscles to loosen up and pulling a sigh from me. That does feel nice. My head tilts to the side, eyelashes fluttering until I’m bordering on being asleep in my seat.

“Jeremy..” his voice is close to my ear, almost a purr. The massage is over, though I’m not really sure when he stopped, one of the squip’s hands still cradling my face. The other skimming down my chest to splay his fingers across my thigh. 

I inhale sharply, drawing blood on my bottom lip to keep myself quiet as a bold of electricity shoots through me. He’s only done that for.. It barely takes two to finish me off. I shift in my seat as much as I can, pushing my legs further apart to keep my thighs from touching; my dick bulging up in my jeans. But even if that keeps me from touching myself, I can’t stop squip from palming me. 

“If you wish for me to refrain from shocking you again, I suggest we relocate elsewhere.”

“I’m in class!”

“That sounds as though it’s your problem, Jeremy.” ugh. Okay.. okay. I swallow, getting myself ready before I even put my hand up. Show no weakness Jeremy, even when your supercomputer is trying to jerk you off in your pants. My teacher is beyond pissed that I asked in the middle of class but she waves me off to go to the bathroom, letting me struggle to stride from the back of the room to the door without waddling. While the squip is crowding me. 

I walk quickly, hurrying down the hall and veering off in the direction the squip tells me to go without much thought. He stops me in front of a door that is not a bathroom or a supply closet. It’s an empty classroom, the lights inside shut off and the door locked. But, I suddenly know how to pick locks. I barely get to turn the lock again, the squip ushering me further into the room and shoving me down into a chair. 

“Shh, Jeremy, the probability of someone finding us is less than fifteen percent.” but it isn’t zero? I can’t ask, the squip’s hands pushing apart my thighs to get at me; tugging down my jeans to let my cock out into the air, throbbing and begging to be touched. He kneels in front of me, making sure to catch my eye before dragging the flat of his tongue from my base to tip; lips wrapping around my head. 

His mouth isn’t wet but it is hot, the same static effect I feel when he touches me surrounding my dick. My fingers curl around the edge of my seat, gripping tightly to keep myself still while he throat fucks himself, swallowing down my whole length easily. His throat squeezes around my head, pulling me in as he swallows and bobs his head shallowly. With one long, dragging motion he pulls off of me, swirling the tip of his tongue around my tip before withdrawing all together. 

Squip slides his palm up my shaft, fingertips sparking just slightly before electricity ripples through me; starting where he’s touching me. 

I gasp, head thrown back and hips twitching up against nothing through my high. My jizz splatters across my stomach and chest, sticking the fabric of my shirt to my skin and pooling warmth there. The squip touches it, smearing the wet spot further across my chest while he moves around. I can feel him over me, hands on my shoulders as he hikes a leg over me to sit on my lap. I can feel him there, hot against my bare skin, but there’s no weight to him. 

“Ah, Jeremy,” he tucks his head into my neck, lips pressed to my skin so I can  _ feel _ every word. “Look how pretty you are for me.” warmth spreads across my skin, a slow crackle of energy that covers every inch of my and sinks below the surface. Everywhere he’s touching me feels like it’s on fire. His thighs on top of mine, his cheek against my neck, his ass rocking back against my already hard cock. His form is electric, making my vision blur and my skin itch for him. He grinds back against me, smooth and warm against my already hot skin. 

Every inch of my body is vibrating, a high whine drowning out the words being whispered to me; the squip’s position changing so he can rut his hips forward against my dick, a hand pushing me further against him and encouraging me to push back. So I do, shamelessly moaning as I grind up on him. I pant, turning into a whine the further I get to my limit. 

“Pl,” I gasp, “please, shock me.” I barely force out the words, but I can feel the squip smirk. He does, making my vision go white and throat strain with the strangled shout that ripped from it as the current washed over me. My already sensitive dick twitches again, spurting up into the air above my lap and dirtying my jeans too; cum not landing on the squip but going through his non-physical form. I Struggle to catch my breath, blinking the spots from my eyes to hazily look at the squip- still sitting across my thighs as he studies me closely. 

“You’ve made a mess of yourself Jeremy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/1480
> 
> I like how this one turned out much more than the first chapter tbh
> 
> Hey I'm on tumblr [ here ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) and I'd love for you to stop by my blog! I take fic requests there and love attention.


End file.
